1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a control print, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling printing. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a control point, an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling printing capable of reducing power consumption of the control point by selectively disconnecting a digital living network alliance (DLNA) connection between the control point and the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multi function peripheral (MFP) which integrates the functions of the copier, printer, facsimile, etc., operates to print the print data generated by a terminal such as a computer onto a recording sheet.
Particularly, recent models of image forming apparatuses supporting digital living network alliance (DLNA) standard are able to receive the print data from a variety of DLNA apparatuses, as well as from a conventional terminal apparatus such as a computer.
The DLNA standard applies to the digital information technology industry, and is focused on the interoperability of the devices to share music, photos, videos, or the like. The DLNA aims to achieve convergence between related industries, and to establish a platform which is interoperable based on the existent standards of these industries. The DLNA works by defining guidelines for industries based on the Universal Plug ‘n’ Play (“UPnP”) standard which is applied widely among the manufacturers of electronic devices, personal computers, and wireless devices.
With a DLNA device, users can use a variety of content of the DLNA network, and output desired content through an image forming apparatus connected to the DLNA network.
Meanwhile, according to the conventional way of printing in a DLNA environment, a wireless link has to be maintained between the DLNA device and the DLNA image forming apparatus until a print job is completed. This raises a problem, since if the DLNA device is a portable terminal, the terminal keeps consuming battery power in order to maintain the wireless link. However, the DLNA does not always have to keep a wireless link with the image forming apparatus. For example, the DLNA does not need to keep a wireless link with the image forming apparatus if the DLNA device does not store the content being currently printed. Accordingly, a method is necessary which enables a selective shifting of connection status between the DLNA device and the DLNA image forming apparatus during a print job processing